


im home

by babeykinz (cloudynobility)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ouma not Oma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudynobility/pseuds/babeykinz
Summary: she was 11 when she woke up and he was gone.





	im home

**Author's Note:**

> this is a kin vent lmao i got some kin mems tonight so,,,,

she was 11 when she woke up and he was gone.

she thought the worst, of course, how could she not after everything they had done to them all those years.

so she locked away her emotions in a box and let them call her names and cut her hair and hurt her in ways she didn't know were possible.

and then hopespeak academy came calling.

and she accepted, of course, anyway she could get away from this horrible wretched place she had never called home.

so she went.

and she learned to hope.

and she thought about him everyday.

and she hoped.

she hoped because that was all she had at the time and it was all she could do to not feel empty and so very guilty.

she was sitting with sonia and peko when the group of new students passed by, chatting loudly about one of their classmates, someone called ouma.

it wasnt unusual for her to people watch, she just didnt like the eye contact that came along with it. so she pretend to read and listened instead

but something about this group, and that kid they were talking about, it made her look up, and she saw him.

her breath caught in her throat.

it couldnt possibly be, could it? 

and then she heard it.

that soft but loud voice that she still remembered perfectly after all these years.

she knew that voice like she knew her own

she knew that voice like she knew the way his hands, always so much smaller than her own felt in hers as she wrapped his wounds and kissed them better.

she set down her book and looked at the group steadily walking away, but she could still hear his voice above the rest as she followed behind as quietly as she could.

one of them, a tall girl with long brown hair set neatly in two long pigtails, stopped behind the group and looked behind her, staring straight at her.

"why have you been following us?"

she stopped, feeling panic and anxiety well up inside her, "we-well you see i-i thought that i saw someone i knew i-im sorry please forgive me!" 

the group had stopped for their friend by now, ann from behind her hands she could she the girl looking behind her. she could already hear the comforting sound of sonias shoes and pekos soft voice behind her.

but his voice was still there talking softly and quietly too another tall blonde girl with what looked like pink leg garters holding up her socks.

she slowly lowered her arms to look at him.

the boy.

her brother.

her baby brother.

and she could see into his eyes.

and they were just as light as before, matching hers almost perfectly.

"'kichi? i-is that you."

peko relaxed on her left and sonia set her arm comfortingly on her right, and the boy across the way looked at her, really looked at her, and smiled.

and oh that smile, it made her heart swell and grow and she brushed sonias arm off and she ran, she really ran and she cried and she held him in her arms as he met her half way, and he smiled into her shoulder. 

"mikan, im home."


End file.
